El sabor de las palabras
by FFranz
Summary: El, un alumno promedio aburrido de la existencia misma; Ella, su profesora de literatura. Inmersos en un pérfido juego de seducción ¿Serán las palabras capaces de corromperlos?
1. I

**Holaa! esta es una historia que no sigue el canon, AU y donde solo he tomado los nombres de los personajes ya que la diferencia entre las edades de Rose y Scorpius es mucho mayor a la de los libros.**

 **Disclaimer(?): Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, estos son de j.k Rowling y de la Warner así que no gano nada haciendo esto. yo solo tome los personajes y los recree a mi conveniencia.**

 **-.-**

Prologo

I. Él

(En un presente donde la nada se transforma en presagio y sin duda se origina el principio de las palabras; la pluma se hunde en el tintero, suave y temerosa…)

La clase está por comenzar, no entiendo muy bien que es lo que sucede; los habituales pupitres de madera, que normalmente miran hacia el frente, hoy están posicionados en desorden al fondo del salón; y las sillas en vez de ocupar su definido lugar detrás de las mesas, forman un imperfecto círculo en el centro de la habitación, extraño. Escucho los murmullos de mis compañeros, desconocidos a pesar del tiempo compartido a lo largo de estos mis tortuosos años de aprendizaje escolar. (¿Cobardía o valentía? Cobardía por no enfrentar, por no irme; valentía por soportar y resistir, mentiría que estoico en este lugar)

Quisiera sentir que asistir no es en vano, pero al contrario me parece una total perdida de segundos y minutos estar aquí, hoy, otra vez, otro año; pero al fin, si señor!, al fin este tormento se acabara y libre seré de la cárcel maldita que este colegio me representa.

Solo un año, un mísero año más…

Ocupo un lugar en el círculo de sillas y cuelgo mi destartalada mochila en el respaldo (nadie me saluda ni yo me acerco a saludar) todos parecen intrigados, lo noto. ¿Por qué la habitual rutina ha sido interrumpida por este, se podría considerar, casi anárquico acto (atractivo, misterioso, atrapante) forma distinta de orden? Innatural y contrario a las leyes establecidas, un circulo, solo un circulo que se vuelve mancha y punto y bacteria y átomo en la grandeza del universo.

Nadie se da la espalda, todos se miran, ojos contra ojos y yo no puedo mantener la mirada a ninguno, faltante de carácter suelen decirme; no nací para pelear esta lucha, solo algunos pueden mantenerse firmes y no parpadear… o eso creo

Escucho con atención los susurros, a ver si alguien desvela el misterio pero como sospecho parece que nadie sabe nada. La campana sonó hace quince minutos, me estoy empezando a desesperar. En mi mente todos a mi alrededor mueren de forma lenta y dolorosa, estoy concentrado, sí, todo explota a mi alrededor…

Un ruido fuerte desde mi espalda

Entonces ¿Quién osa sacarme de este gran momento de placer?

Sé que el culpable está detrás de mí; levanto la vista y enfoco, vuelvo a la realidad.

Mierda, mi corazón se para al escuchar el ruido fuerte que es su voz, se presenta y mis oídos se derriten, giro mi cuerpo y choco ante sus ojos, ella, sí, la culpable es ella y me siento sonrojar, torpe.

(Me mira, la miro, nos miramos, huyo)

El ruido que ya no es ruido, es melodía, ronca, madura, potente, segura

-Buenos días alumnos mi nombre es Rose Weasley y seré su nueva profesora de literatura este año…

 **La historia esta hecha con una serie de capítulos cortos y también varios capítulos largos, va a ser una historia larga, por que pienso entremeterme profundamente en las personalidades de los protagonistas...**

 **(si quieren solo si quieren dejen un review siempre son bien bienvenidos, podría sobornarlos con algo pero la verdad soy muy pobre:c)**

 **Gracias por leer! Atte. Ference**


	2. II

**Hola! como están? quiero agradecerle a kathymalfoy por su review, me alegra que te gustara! y también a los que leyeron el primer capitulo, también a los que siguen o agregaron a favoritos, muchas gracias por darle una oportunidad a esta escritora de mala muerte...sin mas que decir aquí el segundo**

.-.

II. Ella

(En un pasado no tan lejano donde nada existe… todavía)

Clac-clac-clac, suenan mis zapatos, no me gustan los tacones, me hacen doler todo el cuerpo pero debo estar presentable, necesito este empleo. Camino por los pasillos laberinticos y solitarios, el silencio solo se ve trastocado por mis pasos y el ruido que hace mi cartera al rozar con mi cuerpo, provocado gracias al vaivén de mi andar; doy zancadas apresuradas estoy un poco atrasada en la hora acordada ¡¿Dónde está la maldita oficina del director?! El portero me dijo que siguiera por aquí derecho, pero por aquí derecho no hay nada, solo salones vacíos esperando el retorno de sus estudiantes. ¿Sera que el portero me habrá jugado una broma, de muy mal gusto déjenme decir, indicándome un camino equivocado solo por el placer de inundar con algo de emoción su insípida rutina? Necesito este empleo.

Al fin la añorada puerta, me arreglo el cabello hacia la derecha, aliso las arrugas inexistentes de mi camisa, ¿habré decidido bien mi atuendo? Toco la puerta suavemente pero firme, llego el momento…

-adelante – escucho a un hombre murmurar al otro lado con voz rasposa

Abro la puerta y digo mi nombre dice que esperaba mi llegada, es un hombre maduro de unos cuarenta años, su cabello entrecano le da un aire de madures que combina muy bien con sus fuertes y prominentes facciones, nariz grande, rostro ovalado. Me indica una silla enfrente de su escritorio de madera, tomo asiento y comienza la actuación.

-Su curriculum es impresionante, es justo lo que necesitamos en este delicado momento – pausa- como le he informado nuestra antigua profesora enviudo recientemente y no se encuentra capacitada para seguir… pero cuénteme señorita Weasley ¿Cuáles son sus motivaciones?

Y hablo, cuento la historia de mi personaje, inventado para estas ocasiones; hablo sobre disciplina y he incentivar al alumnado, vocación y parece creerme todo, bien, nada sabe él sobre la verdad, nada sabe el de que me acuesto en las noches imaginando la más grandes perversiones, nada sabe el de mi desorden, de mis vicios, nada sabe el sobre mi reciente tendencia al alcoholismo; que todo a lo que su liceo aspira, la religión y la formación de seres netamente cuadrados me provoca repulsión. Claramente esto no lo digo, lo guardo en los rincones ocultos de mi mente para que el, un hombre firmemente estricto (cito sus propias palabras) ni siquiera atisbe un mínimo pedacito de mi verdadero yo. Necesito este empleo.

Coloca su mano sobre la mía y su pulgar roza con el dorso de mi mano, este gesto tan típico de hombres como él me asquea; aunque sonrió y aparento naturalidad al retirarla fingiendo ordenar mi cabello. Me devuelve la sonrisa y su boca forma una mueca despreciable mientras su lengua humedece sus labios partidos, yo veo todo en el proceso en cámara lenta, rompe la mudez con un comentario banal y su voz rasposa ahora se me antoja digna de un viejo cerdo.

La entrevista finaliza con un escueto te llamaremos, se pone de pie y su cara se acerca a la mía con motivo de despedirse, su boca peligrosamente cerca de la mía deja pequeños rastro de saliva en mi mejilla y en la comisura de mis labios, quiero vomitar.

Pero finjo porque es imperante conseguir este trabajo y espero al irme, camino hacia el paradero y espero, espero en la micro, espero en mi departamento antiguo, espero en mi cama desecha, ansiosa, un tanto desesperada; Necesito este empleo.

El teléfono suena al día siguiente por la mañana, casi ni dormí atormentándome con los monstruos de mi pasado.

El trabajo es mío, me queda una semana de libertad y vagancia antes de comenzar; me preparo para lo que viene en mi mente, cierro los ojos y respiro profundo.

¡Por Shakespeare! Necesito este empleo.


	3. III

III. Él

(En un presente que es solo una transición que hila lo que será… la pluma gotea expectante)

Han pasado dos semanas desde que comenzó el ciclo escolar, en este corto periodo de tiempo he tenido cinco clases con la profesora Weasley, esta es la quinta. Todos guardan silencio cuando la ven entrar, incluido yo, ella despide un aire autoritario que inspira respeto mas no miedo; nos sonríe a modo de saludo y me relajo un poco en mi silla pensando embobado en la curva de sus labios, teñidos de sangre, rojo sangre ¿El corazón de quien habrán devorado esos candentes, suculentos labios?

Trae una taza blanca en su mano, parece que le gusta el café, cuando se lleva la taza a la boca cierra los ojos y contengo la respiración, su cara de profunda satisfacción dura solo un par de segundos, que no respiro y que tampoco puedo dejar de mirar y pensar y repetir en mi mente, si buscaran el significado de depravado en el diccionario de seguro que estaría mi cara o al menos mi nombre como sinónimo, es que no lo puedo evitar; sus clases son tan distintas a las demás, ella es tan distinta. Nos hace sentarnos en un círculo para que todos nos veamos las caras y el libro elegido se pasa de mano en mano tras cada capítulo o párrafo o línea a leer; nos incita a discutir, a pensar, a analizar qué es lo que estamos leyendo; su boca se mueve en mi mente con profunda lentitud y creo comprender todo lo que me dice, perdón, que nos dice. Debo de admitir que se me removía el estómago, en un principio, ante la idea de leer frente a todos, todas, frente a ella, pero al ver su rostro pendiente, disfrutando del murmurar, inexperto, primerizo de algunos (me incluyo) y la delicada forma de corregirnos, y mostrar interés, el revoltijo se vuelve en codicia, codicia de su atención.

Sus sinuosas caderas se mueven sutil al rodearnos mientras leemos, mueve una pierna, desarticula la simetría del cuerpo y no necesito más que este pequeño detalle que parece insignificante; solo eso basta ,este sutil movimiento para quedarme prendado, hechizado.

Ella es un cazador y yo la inevitable presa, una presa que no escapa ante la muerte segura, una presa suicida.

Me siento obseso de ella, no soy el único, su belleza estrambótica y firme; sus pechos abundantes se asoman en el escote para nada pronunciado, los botones de su camisa desean explotar para liberar y su cabello pelirrojo, ondulado, salvaje, suave a la vista, se aprisiona en un moño llamándome en susurros calientes para que los suelte; y su olor, su olor queda impregnado en todo el salón por horas y no soy el único que lo nota.

Ella se sabe bella o sabe que la pensamos en las más prohibidas y candentes formas; Su mirada gatuna me lo dice, gatuna e intuitiva, me desbarata.

Le echo la culpa a mis hormonas, pero mis hormonas saben que no siento nada de arrepentimiento, debo admitir que he esperado sus clases con nerviosa ansia, como un drogadicto que ansía la siguiente dosis, con la desesperación de un drogadicto que ansía la siguiente dosis. Sus horas se me pasan con una velocidad interesante, hace mucho que no sentía nada de tedio al estar en clases, por no decir nunca, ella bromea y nos trata sin la religiosidad puritana de los otros profesores, ha puesto sobre la mesa extractos de lectura más maduros, me hace sentir más grande, más adulto.

Al caminar sus ojos han encontrado los míos en un par de ocasiones, no se detienen en mi más de lo justo y lo necesario, que tonto me siento, en todas las ocasiones me he removido inquieto y huido ¿lo habrá notado? ¿Me habrá notado?

Una mano se remueve frente mis ojos, todos me miran y reacciono, por favor que no halla enrojecido; el libro que estaba a cuatro sillas de mi ahora está sobre mi regazo, ella pregunta algo sobre compartir mi ensoñación al resto que no logro procesar, todos ríen incluida ella (su risa me hace sostenerle la mirada un segundo más de lo normal) mueve la mano en señal de proseguir, no recuerdo la sección del texto en la que iban pero me apresuro a buscarla, Clara, la que se sienta a mi derecha apunta un párrafo e inhalo antes de comenzar a leer, no me sale la voz…

Suena la campana

-Creo que lo dejaremos para la próxima, recuerden traer lo que les pedi… y joven Malfoy, más atención por favor, usted empieza la lectura la siguiente clase…- asiento antes de desviar su directa mirada

Me sonrió.

Soy el primero en abandonar el lugar, mi rostro sigue caliente.

Idiota, idiota, idiota – grita mi mente.

.-.

 **Hola! he aquí el tercer capitulo, aquí pueden ver un poco del mundo del adolescente joven Malfoy, quiero ir de a poco desvelando las distintas facetas de los protagonistas, facetas que propiciaran los sucesos y marcaran también la diferencia de las edades, las distintas etapas vividas por cada uno que los acercan como también los alejan y entender la naturaleza de su relación. Quiero agradecer a todos los que se dieron el tiempo de pasar por aquí y también mandar a un gran saludo a Sammyhem, gracias por tu review ¿como te imaginabas a Rose? el próximo capitulo se sabrá mas sobre ella n.n**

 **Gracias por leer!**


	4. IV

IV. Ella

(En un presente que se confunde con el pasado, el tintero se da vuelta manchando la página, leve, un toque)

1.

Estoy cansada, me duelen las rodillas por dentro justo en la rótula, un pinchazo que nace desde el interior, el centro del hueso; me duele la cabeza precisamente el cerebro, un palpito que no deja ningún espacio sin invadir; me duelen los omoplatos,el dolor me agarra el cuello, lo tensa; me duelen lugares que no sabía que tenía. Me desplomo en el sillón todo lo largo que es, agarro mis zapatos y los arranco de un solo tirón, mis pies lo agradecen y mis tobillos bailan en celebración.

¡Malditos estudiantes con sus gritos chillones, malditos profesores con sus putas ideas de como tengo que hacer mi maldito trabajo, maldito director y sus citas en su oficina sin ningún motivo aparente, malditos hipócritas, los odio a todos!.

¿En serio solo llevo tres semanas? parecen milenios, eones ¿Cómo el tiempo se puede volver tan exageradamente lento? Tengo que calmarme, demasiadas ideas en mi sistema nervioso, tengo que calmarme o sino mi cabeza va a explotar y el suelo se cubrirá de carne, sangre y viseras…

Al menos puedo hacer las clases a mi gusto, al menos no tengo a los pendejos de básica, la realidad es bastante simple voy al colegio los hago leer una que otra cosa de mi selección personal y luego desactivo mi mente, tengo treinta minutos para divagar en la nada… ¿a quién quiero engañar? No podría descansar mi mente aunque me hiciera una lobotomía, podría hacerme una... ¿Cuánto saldrá? Quizás… FOCUS ROSE!

Miento, estoy mintiendo, amo enseñar ¿lo amo?, sí.

Mi interior esta frío, mi corazón hambriento de compañía, no me doy cuenta ¿En qué momento empecé a llorar?

¿En qué momento esta que es mi pasión se volvió en monotonía tediosa? A si deberás, desde ese momento…

Abro el frasco, saco una pastilla, esta cosa me insensibiliza…como te extraño pero ya no importa…

2.

Hoy es miércoles, le estoy tomando gusto a los días miércoles, aparte de ser mitad de semana este día me toca clase con los cuartos medio, ellos se ven interesados en mi clase, son participativos aunque hay excepciones, como siempre, que estancan la clase, se cómo lidiar con ellos aunque eso no evita que agote.

He aprendido algunos nombres, algunos apellidos, me saludan por los pasillos, me preguntan cosas insustanciales… parece que les gusta la dinámica que estoy desarrollando, supongo que es distinta a la que han tenido antes, quiero lograr inspirarlos, quiero intentarlo. Casi todos han traído lo que les pedí, he decidido hacerlos escribir un pequeño relato, una página, del tema que quieran.

Este colegio es bastante católico para mi gusto, hay cruces y vírgenes por todos lados, en los pasillos, en las esquinas, en las salas, en el patio. La mirada del yisus me penetra mientras cago…ejem hago mis necesidades, le devuelvo la mirada desafiante, si supiera… pero enserio quien pone esas cosas en el baño; me siento como la infiltrada, atea y todo, hoy me preguntaron si estaba bautizada, solo reí, los profesores son bastante…antiguos, hay un practicante de matemáticas joven y muy torpe que choca con todo, me hace recordar esa época ¿me habré visto igual que el cuándo practicante? Definitivamente sí.

Hoy es el día que la cafetería sirve comida muy decente, sospechosa y deliciosamente decente, me hace dudar de las buenas intenciones del cocinero.

El cielo está despejado y el ambiente tibio

Por eso me gustan los miércoles, son tranquilos, el café sabe mejor y pareciera que todos se pusieran de acuerdo en mantener una frágil paz

3.

¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?

No he dormido en los últimos dos días, maldita sea el momento en que decidí ponerle nota a ese trabajo de mierda. Revisar cada trabajo es extenuante más si son ciento sesenta.

Lo haces porque te encanta enseñar, repitámoslo como un mantra Rose.

Voy tarde, corro al paradero, la micro* va llena, alguien me empuja, yo empujo de vuelta, huele mal ¿Sere yo?, mi reflejo en la ventana me asusta, parezco cualquier cosa, tengo ojeras violetas, el pelo enmarañado, los labios partidos y un aire a desolación imposible de ocultar. Me pase de paradero, a no… todavía falta. Agarro un rincón a la ventana, suspiro, observo el cielo cubierto por nubes oscuras casi negras, cae una lluvia muy suave, ha llovido toda la noche, su sonido me tranquiliza, he decido nombrarla mi banda sonora personal.

Observo el paisaje, Las personas de la calle que no conozco ni llegare a conocer, se refugian bajo los toldos de las tiendas y los frondosos árboles de la vereda; me da risa su desesperación. La lluvia se aposa en los desniveles de la calle, la basura de la ciudad avanza junto la corriente que abraza a la cuneta hasta el desagüe de la esquina.

Está bien que llueva, me bajo a punta de empujones, hay un par de cuadras desde el paradero hasta el liceo y voy atrasada pero camino lento para que la lluvia me moje la cara, el pelo, caiga por la cara, por el pelo y se lleve todas mis penas; que la lluvia me acompañe en la soledad, que sea mi cómplice, mi confidente, está bien que llueva, alzo el rostro y cierro los ojos para que la gotas acaricien mi cara, con su cariño, con su suavidad.

Dejo de llover.

Hasta la lluvia me abandona.

¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado ya?

4.

Me pregunto si alguien notara que mi café no es solo café, me pregunto si alguien notara la pequeña petaca guardada al interior de mi chaqueta; si alguien se ha dado cuenta agradezco su silencio… después de todo hago bien mi trabajo, prácticamente me lo merezco, es mas ellos deberían traerme su propio alcohol como una ofrenda, sí, ellos deberían esperarme con litros y litros de alcohol solo por soportar sus horrendas caras, alabarme tanto como alaban a su dios… ya Rose es suficiente tienes clases que dar.

5.

Es la última clase de la semana, yo lo sé, ellos lo saben, así que nada de lo que diga en los veinte minutos anteriores al timbre de salida les importara; están con la mochila en la espalda y un pie fuera de la puerta, se irán a sus casas, o no, celebraran el fin de semana, no harán nada de lo que mande de tarea o tal vez si; descansaran, yo no.

Me gusta este curso, creo que los dejare salir antes

Ay Rose eres tan benévola, lo sé, lo sé…

-Dejemos la lectura hasta aquí "niños" arreglen sus cosas y pueden retirarse, pero antes de salir dejen sus relatos encima del escritorio, espero que hallan corregido los errores que les dije la semana pasada, los leeremos al azar la siguiente clase, si, no se emocionen tanto… ya váyanse.

Al fin silencio, al fin viernes, los pupitres quedan desordenados, lápices y papeles por el suelo (tan intrínseco a la rutina); tomo asiento detrás del escritorio caoba y cuento cada trabajo

Treinta y siete, treinta y ocho, treinta y nueve… otra vez falta uno, quién es el irresponsable que no quiere escribir, ¿será la misma persona?, reviso los nombres uno por uno, la lista de los cuarenta se va reduciendo hasta dejar a un único alumno faltante.

Scorpius H. Malfoy

¿Ese rubio enclenque?

 **-.-**

 ***micro: bus (no sé si significa lo mismo en otros lados distintos de chile jej)**

 **Aquí el cuarto cap! gracias por leer y comentar!**

 **(La suma de todos tus miedos no, esfuma la totalidad de oxígeno, así que no di que no, esto no me mata, esto no me ata, dentro de esta etapa se desatan los pirómanos)**


	5. V

V. Él (El pasado viene al presente arrugando el papel)

La lluvia siempre me ha calmado, verla y escucharla, olerla. Recuerdo que cuando era pequeño podía pasar horas viéndola caer y caer y caer; recuerdo que cuando salíamos en días de lluvia, al menor descuido de mis padres corría desesperado por sobre las pozas, recuerdo que resfriarse no importaba , ni estar cubierto de barro…

La lluvia no ha parado en toda la noche, empezó a las nueve y yo, con la ventana siempre abierta, respiro profundo, su frescura me enfría los pulmones y los orificios de la nariz, duele respirar, es gratificante respirar.

Esta noche estoy solo, esta madrugada estoy solo, me he desvelado en mi habitación sintiendo la lluvia

Viéndola caer y caer y caer…

Faltan dos minutos para que suene la alarma, es interesante como al ser consiente la cuenta regresiva se vuelve eterna, ya deben de haber pasado tres minutos en estos tres segundos ¿o será que cada segundo contiene dentro de si minutos eternos y así sucesivamente por cada segundo de esos minutos eternos? quien sabe... fue ayer que faltaban dos minutos ¿o fue hace una semana?

reviso y todavía faltan dos minutos.

Escucho la puerta del departamento abrirse y pasos familiares avanzar, el ruido que hacen las llaves al ser botadas, el ruido de un llavero familiar, igual que los pasos... mi mama no camina por el departamento ,ella flota, su pisar es tan superfluo y liviano, casi temeroso de romper algo. Camina sin brutalidad, siempre es así, todo es así con ella, sus pisadas la reflejan como persona, no cabe duda de ello.

Se que es ella y se que abrirá la puerta de mi pieza solo para cerciorarse de que sigo aquí, vivo.

Finjo dormir, finjo despertarme con la alarma, finjo sorpresa cuando me dice hola, se me aprieta el pecho con su como estas, me contengo y succiono todo lo de afuera hacia adentro, donde nadie pueda encontrarlo, no respondo al momento, su como estas esconde abismos profundos, su como estas carga una mochila en la e y la a, y hace doler las eses por el peso.

bien.

Llega un momento, al repetir seguido la misma palabra, en que carece de toda lógica y razón, pierde comienzo y el final parece estar metido entremedio de lo que solía ser la mitad.

Decido salir al ultimo momento, al limite, cuando la micro puede que pase y yo no este ahí para hacerla parar, digo decidir cuando "repentinamente" mis cosas desaparecieron de su lugar habitual.

-te lo juro mama lo deje ahí ayer...

y casualmente la tostada baja lento, muy lento por mi garganta.

vas a llegar tarde de nuevo, me dice, que parece que lo hago a propósito, recalca.

Disfruto caminar lento con esta lluvia, ¿a quien le puede importar el colegio cuando el día esta así, pidiendo de rodillas que escape junto a el?, el colegio no esta tan lejos, pero tampoco esta cerca, son treinta minutos que pueden ser treinta y cuatro si me esfuerzo. Miro el suelo por que es lo que la lluvia me permite y sigo así todo el camino hasta el colegio... o eso habría pasado si la lluvia no se hubiese suavizado, permitiendo que mire hacia el frente o mejor dicho lo que se encuentra al frente.

Aunque nadie pasa por ahí, por donde yo estoy, con un ligero temor a ser descubierto haciendo algo malo, me escondo detrás de un árbol a observar, dudo por un momento y creo firmemente que estoy perdiendo la cabeza.

Nadie pasa por ahí, excepto ella, ¿por que es ella verdad?

Esta bellísima como siempre y calza perfecta con la lluvia.

¿Como estas? pregunta mi mente, quisiera poder verbalizar pero no puedo, la lluvia a callado las palabras. El ambiente suena a melancolía, el ambiente suena a soledad.

¿Como estas?, no hay respuesta que no halla sido entregada ya por el ambiente.

Se rebela y expulsa lo de adentro hacia afuera

Todo esta tan húmedo y calmo, intimo.

Alza el rostro y cierra los párpados dejando que la lluvia la acaricie, la lluvia besa sus labios, la lluvia mete su humedad hasta la garganta, jala su cabello, penetra la ropa como si nada, toca su piel, le da cariño, la lluvia se la folla con amor, se la folla y se la vuelve a follar, la empapa y la impregna.

deseo ser un fluido y solo soy un un ser humano husmeando en el secreto de alguien mas, queriendo ser cómplice.

Alzo el rostro y cierro los párpados -también quiero sentir lo que sientes Profesora Rose, aunque sea una pequeña porción- las gotas me limpian y suspiro

Es tan triste.

Es un gesto tan cargado de tristeza, y entiendo, o creo comprenderla, se le nota en las manos, en los ojos que algo se cae en pedazos, tal vez por eso su nombre trae consigo tanto misterio, R O S E.

Ha dejado de llover, estoy fuera de mi cuerpo, impactado, atravesado por ella. Fue tan solo un momento protegido, resguardado por la lluvia, ya no esta, se ha ido y esta; es un secreto.

(se cierra el telón, termina la obra. ella se va, empapada de pies a cabeza y no parece real, su figura se desvanece)

.-.

Hola! han pasado milenios desde la ultima actualización,empece a trabajar y excusas excusas excusas, gracias al que leyere si es que hay alguien por aquí saludos! atte. Ference...

Sammyhem: entiendo a lo que te refieres, esta historia en parte nació por mi aburrimiento, tedio e incluso molestia al cliche, tu Rose la he encontrado en muchas historias, lo mismo que a un Scorpius sobre-idealizado, como que mi historia es una respuesta a todas esas historias que sin desmedrarlas encontre un tanto machistas y misóginas:(. Quiero construir los personajes en la contradicción, mostrarlos mas reales, mas acorde a sus edades, su relación no sera un cuento de hadas al contrario ante todo Rose es su profesora y adulta, bueno ahí iras descubriendo el sabor de las palabras a medida que avance la historia jeje. Un gran saludo y gracias por leer!


End file.
